User talk:Scar-RedNovaDragon
Welcome HEY SCAR! It's Kyleronco here just tryiong to give you an introduction. When I give you my signature just click on the link to warp to my home page. Edit my page for a response and use ~~~~ to use your signature. Unless you already know this. . . . :Hey, be sure to use spell check after you edit. If saves us a lot of work. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]]''me Prophet." 01:33, April 14, 2011 (UTC) BD BRAWL Ya, sure, i'll be on in about an hour - hour & 1/2, i have some chores to do first. I'll be in the hangout by Jake in front of the School. I'll look for you. server: Dharak screenname: Steth There Are No Weak Bakugan, Just Weak Brawlers 21:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) "Hi" Hallo thar Hey! Yeah, I got an account just a few days ago. I thought it would be fun and useful to have one. (Plus the Aquos BD move articles were just atrocious... >_>) Are you ok Scar? You seem to be tired. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 13:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I had to leave somebody so I could just train against Dan. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 13:10, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Don't post Low Quality pics on articles. Abce2|''Knock knock ''[[User blog:Abce2|''moe'suckra."]]'' 02:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Congrats 1,000 edits The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:15, April 21, 2011 (UTC) hey dude its me ingram,thx for not picking titanium i owe you one dude. sighned````,ingramhelixx2 Signatures nice job for winning the tourney! anyway...to make a signature, *tell me what you want it to say and what picture you want (if any) *i will give you a code on your talk page *go to preferences *go to the signature section *in the white box that says 'custom signature', put in the code i gave you *test your new signature (sig) on your talk page and tell me if you like it/ want to chage it. 100 pxIf you mess with fire, you will get burned 19:05, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Que? I don't have a Darkus Helix code. I have a Dharak that may or may not be used, along with other stuff that sounds nothing like it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Knock knock ]]''moe'suckra." 21:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) No, your getting your replacement codes. Reach for the stars 22:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Its fine, I got you covered, I emailed customer support and the replacements should come tonight or tomorrow. Ya Darkus Helix Code Hey man, sorry, I must have forgotten to end it to DarkusMaster, anyways, i'll send it. Thanxx BTW: Why'd you choose the Helix Drago for one of your codes? Or did you get all of them? And Congrats on the win man! Like Father Like Son 04:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hi scar..Im just testing to see if my picture on my signiture works. >_< Probably not... TIME TO DIE! File:helios.png 22:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah..That screwed up -_- Whoa I almost thought she forgave you. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Did she un-ignore you ? If so that's great !!! Good night Srry scar,i was editing,and yea good night. sighned`````,ingramhelixx2 Reply Sure, but do it at the RTW. Abce2|''Diggy ''''diggy hole" 16:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Roses page http://bakuganroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Rose She was my second to last ex. My current GF though. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! HaosWolfhttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DinoQueen13&action=edit&section=50Edit unlock me,please User:HaosWolf 83.50.136.18 14:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Fake Codes?!? I never gave you a fake code, the code i gave you is on the Darkus Helix Dragonoid sitting right next to me. I have never used it's code or given it to anyone else except you. If it doesn't work, blame SpinMaster, i can email you the I.D. so you can call them if you care enough. Time to leave your mark on the World 18:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Just testing something. Just wanted to test out my new signiture. Signed Brawl On! 20:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm here Hey Scar-Red, I am here at the Gundalian ship as agreed yesterday. Where are you? It took me a little while to figure out how to get to Neathia in the first place.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:55, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Explanation Hey Scar-RedNovaDragon, Let me just clear up some things on the free codes. I knew that you wanted a Darkus code. I wanted you to get one too. I did not even know that DD was going to put up any more codes after that Aquos Strikeflier trio. I was going to go to bed but when he started putting more codes up, I stayed online and so did Nuzamaki90 and ToonBaku. When I saw that next code after the Haos Rubanoid, it did not say what the attribute was because DD accidentally got logged out. So, I quickly got it and it was a Darkus Titanium Dragonoid. If I had known that, I would not have taken it. The next two were labeled Darkus and Nuza took those for him. When the last Darkus code came up, Nuza said for me to go for it. I did wait, thinking you might be still on and I decided to be patient. But while I waited, somebody else got the code and put it in. Since nobody responded (and I refreshed the page multiple times), I put it in but was too late. When I saw it was a Razenoid, I exploded in anger because I knew you wanted a Darkus code and if I remember correctly, you wanted a Razenoid like DarkusMaster84. I do not know who took it but if I had been able to save it, I would have. Here is what I will do; I will contact Dragonoir on Buzz and see if he can send me a Darkus code for you (if possible, a Razenoid). If I can get you one, send me your email and I will send it to you. Or, I will go buy a Darkus Bakugan at Walmart, just tell me which one you want? Does that sound okay with you? I consider you a friend and I do not want to lose you as a friend.Zachattack31 (talk) 00:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey just wondering. Hey dude for the day ive been on this site,i was just wondering if you wanna join here's the http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Signed Brawl On! 03:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Ok then no prob. Signed Brawl On! 03:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions ''Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! How so ? lol Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! Hey Scar, just so you know, those pictures of Hades I added weren't really meant for the article. They're more like fanart. Just letting you know. [[User:Bendo14|''There it is, the '']]'' beauty of Mother Nature... LET'S BLOW THE CRAP OUT OF IT!'' 04:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. No prob. [[User:Bendo14|''There it is, the ]] beauty of Mother Nature... [[User Blog:Bendo14| LET'S BLOW THE CRAP OUT OF IT!]] 04:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it was uploaded by a user named "Bakustug." do you think flytris should be renamed maxadroid, that was the description for one of the pictures of it. ... hey scar it stug the razen did not have dna and i found the photo on amazon see you around ill give you a pyrus wolfurio for the crimson and pearl lythyrius,email the code to kusodan16@yahoo.com,and ill send the wolfurio code when i come online tommorrow.Lordphantom (talk) 12:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Remember me? Do u remember me? SRND, I'm LedaMarie, Leda 4 friends.Ok, I'm wonder if u like Spectra Phantom as a good guy or as such bad a$$? Do u watched him in Mechtanium Surge? what was ur best parts in both episodes? Hope 4 ur answer soon. LedaMarie (talk) 22:33, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. yugioh hi there nova dragon. you probably saw me on dimensions and i am here to say... SCAR RED NOVA DRAGON IS THE BEST YUGIOH CARD EVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! -barox OMG! HE DOES NOT HAVE IT!! I DONT EITHER!? >_< " We only have the play button and log out TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 14:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey man. Hey dude, i need you to do me a favor.Seed says you have the "manage account button" when you log onto BD.When your on here let me know i'll give you further instructions. This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:58, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? How did you get on BD!? Im trying and i still cant get on anymore. It just stays at the loading screen after i pick a server..HOW DID YOU GET ON TODAY!? T-T TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 18:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) do u want to be friends??? [[User:CoolToonBaku|'I am here to help everyone']] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.]] 04:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) hey scar do u want to be friends? Please reply back [[User:CoolToonBaku|'''I am here to help everyone]] [[User talk:CoolToonBaku|'and to destroy all opponents purpose.']] 01:42, July 6, 2011 (UTC) hey scar do u want to be my friend?? CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 04:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) A Favor Hey Scar, I have a favor to ask you. I think it is great that you are going to China. I hope you have a great time. But here is my favor. I really want some of the BakuTech Bakugan but I can't them because my parents have no idea. So, I was wondering if while you are there looking for Bakugan there, can you pick some up for me? I will pay you the full U.S. price for each one you get if you can get some for me. And only if there are cheap, as in U.S. dollar cheap (like 5 bucks). I don't want you to waste your money for me. I don't want you to spend your trip finding stuff for me - just only when you are looking at Bakugan. I would still have to figure out a way for you to send them to me, but that is my thing. I would really appreicate it. Thank you and once again, have a great time.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Scar, I appreciate it. I understand that getting them to me might be a problem. I have to figure that out - maybe I can rent a temporary P.O. Box at my local Post Office so that you have someplace to mail them. What I would probably do is, if you got me some BakuTech Bakugan, I would write you a money order covering the cost of the Bakugan as well as the shipping costs. Does that work? If not, I can just send you a check in the mail. One last favor - if you see Cross Dragonoid while you are there, just tell me if it is as cool as everybody says it is. Thanks and have a great time.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:40, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to be my friend? Do you want to be my friend? Taylean2002 (talk) 15:42, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemy`s closer. HI What's up? Drakusgal231 20:00, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, just thought, I should say " hi "... I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 14:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You like Yu Gih Oh right? So what do you know about the rare holo 5 headed dragon evo card? I need info on that please! --Darkusslayer I have an imposter =/ I know you play " Dueling Network ", but I been told that there is a guy named Wolf1 on it... I have an account on it named TheWolf1... So that guy is an imposter... It was kind-of sad seeing how he wrote his profile info... He forgot my typing style and lines T.T I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 20:10, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you have a brionac? If so, lucky. --Darkuslayer